Supernatural Findings
by Amber LaCroix
Summary: Specter the Male Rex Rabbit, a Catholic young adult is sensing spirits that are taunting him and he was given to be raised by his uncle, aunt, and two cousins, at age 4...and has always been a"aware of malevolent/lost spirits. Is it his imagination or is it something more deep? Rated K to T. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

They were here. The spirits. The same ones that visited me every day at the St. Paul church; they kept coming and coming back…but for what? I didn't have a real job. I have no money except for my scholarship currently. Overall, I have nothing they want. Am I going crazy? Or is this really spirits? It was pitch black, I could see. And my rosary glittered in the dark. I heard footsteps and I immediately knew who it was.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked in my soft spoken voice. Jake took time to think and asked,

"Why do you stay in this creepy old church?"

"Do you really want to know?" I inquired. I hadn't told him yet of my experience with the spirits or that I was looking for my biological parents. Jake nodded and I lit a candle and sat it on the floor, taking a deep breath before I spoke.

"Alright, before I tell you, you have to swear not to tell anyone or else I'll hunt you down and shoot you. Do you know what a psychic is?"

Jake nodded.

"I think I'm that. I get these visions in my head about something negative and I can sense spirits. I've had this happen for a long time now, about 8 years or so…" I took off my brimmed black hat that my father gave to me. "….and ever since then I've been wondering if it's fact or fantasy. I don't tell people this because I'm afraid that they're going to get frightened and not want to talk to me. That's why I come to this church…to pray that I'll find my mother and father…and hopefully get to the bottom of this paranormal catastrophe."

Jake nodded understandingly. "I understand," he said coolly.

"Good. Now I have to get going." I stood and placed the hat back on my head. I turned back and gave Jake an expressionless look and exited the church doors. It was cold out and I stuffed my hands in my trench coat pockets. My name was Specter by the way, Specter Auburn the Hedgehog. Once I got home, to my apartment in the Green Hill Zone, I just sat. The clouds rolled by outside, overcast and I began to read a book called 'Thrusting Kiss'. A romance novel. Even though I'm "creepy, mysterious and dark" as people would say, I do have a lighter side. If only these spirits would just leave me alone and I could be free of this burden. Sooner or later I had to be because I would lose my mind if not.

**A/n: I know this isn't a good story so don't flame okay? Specter the Hedgehog © me, Jake the Hedgehog © me. Please ask me before you use Specter or Jake and tell me through a review or a PM.**


	2. Chapter 2

As I was sitting there I heard the door open and I raised an eyebrow. I walked over to close it and sat back down to read by book. Then it was getting dark. I had forgotten that it was winter now and that our times have changed. I then stood outside, watching the breeze flow by me. It was chilly out, but not to where I could not stand it.

It was time for bed.

The next morning I woke up and received a letter from the doorstep and read it. It was a shock to me of what it said…

**I KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND YOU'LL PAY.**

Just a bunch of lousy teenagers. I thought and threw the letter away, hoping that no one else would find it. Later on in the day, I dressed into my usual outfit, a black trench coat with blue jeans, a brown leather belt, and a white tee shirt with some black converse tennis shoes to go along with it. Nadia, my best friend had run into me on accident. "Oh sorry!" she exclaimed, scattered and gathering her things together. "I didn't mean to bump into you!"

"It's alright." I told her, most of my face was hidden underneath the same brimmed hat that I was wearing yesterday.

"Specter?" Nadia asked. I nodded.

"So you've been looking for your biological parents?" Nadia asked to me taking a sip of her coffee. We were at Starbucks, and enjoying our time there. "Yeah, they left me at the age of 12. It's no big deal really."

"Oh but it is! You must be real scared living all by yourself." Nadia said, fascinated and shocked at the same time.

"No…not really." The gray hedgehog said softly and I took a sip of my iced coffee. I stood and left a tip at the table. "Listen Nadia, I have to get going—"

"Why—"

"Just because." I said coldly and left, walking faster than usual.

* * *

><p>At the St. Paul Catholic Church I started to pray again to Virgin Mary while using my rosary. I then heard someone scatter by and my ears perked up. Luckily I had a Ruger handgun and pointed it out in front of me.<p>

"Listen, bastard, you need to get out of here before I force you out. Get it?" I threatened. Then nothing…no sound could be heard except for the mellow church melody that was playing automatically. I continued to pray when I found another note…

**You're still going to pay for killing my parents. **

**A/n: Specter © me, Nadia © me, please PM if you want to use these characters. R&R at least 3 reviews and please be helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Who's parents? _Specter raised an eyebrow at the note he found and walked off casually. Being out at this time of night was likely to have danger, so he kept his Ruger gun handy. Then Cherre the Bat ran up to Specter. "Cherre what's wrong you look depressed."

Cherre raised an eyebrow. "Depressed? That's so not me…anyways; I have something funny to tell you…" She said with a little suspension in her voice.

"Tell it to Wilderness Cherre. I can't listen to funny jokes right now—"

"Listen I know you're upset because you can't find your parents…" She cleared her throat. "But that doesn't mean you can't lighten up and have a good time."

"I have to find them. So say what you mean but don't think it'll affect me." I said expressionlessly.

"You sound just like Shadow."

I got an inch from her face. "Shadow? Shadow! Why would you compare me to him! He's a Gothic asshole and nothing like me! How dare you call me that you…you little mouthy wench!" I shouted to her face.

"You're more like Knuckles! Bad tempered and grumpy!" Cherre shouted back.

"Screw you bitch!" I yelled back and walked to my house and slammed the door. I just wanted to be left alone and no one would. Just leave me alone and let me find out things for myself. I thought and started to sob a little.


End file.
